Mia's Tears
by Gon
Summary: Ghaleon's left one girl much more then just memories.


MIA'S TEARS  
  
  
Rain sloshed the windows and thunder beat the sky, on a rainy day two weeks after Ghaleon's demise at the hands of the five heroes. Alex, the dragonmaster. Kyle, the bandit. Jessica, the priestess. Nash, the great magician. And then there was Mia, the daughter of the fallen tyrant.  
No one but Mia remembered Ghaleon for the great things he had done. The cure of the 'Totanna' virus(it slowly takes away a mage's powers). The many poems and stories that still flooded the fallen Vane, though his name was forever erased from them. The gardens. The love. The silly plays that he put on for her. Forever erased. Mia hated hearing the whispers of hatred towards Ghaleon. She hated everything.  
* * * * * *  
Mia took some peas into a spoon and slowly lifted it up. Not dropping a one she fed her mother. Lemia Ausa's condition only worsened over time. She was now to a childlike state, not even able to feed herself properly. She liked to play in her mashed potatoes, though.  
"More?" Mia asked.  
Lemia shook her head violently. She hated vegetables.  
"Please."  
"No!!"  
Lemia picked up her peas and threw them. The peas spilled across the polished marble floor. Pieces of the broken dish flew. Mia dropped the spoon and began to sob. A maid came to her aide.  
"Miss Mia, would you like me to finish up with your mother?"  
Mia flew up.  
"Mother!? This isn't my MOTHER!!"  
The maid was taken back as Mia stormed out of her mother's room.  
Lemia looked up at the maid. Her bottom lip quivered. Tears came down her face.  
"I used to be able to feed myself."  
"I know. I know."  
The maid sat down,and began to feed the fallen leader.  
* * * * *  
Mia nearly ran down the hallway. She had more important things to do than feed a child. She had to restore an entire city. She passed a large hole in the ceiling. The rain pounded in. A half-dozen servants worked to clean it up. Idiots. They're all idiots. Why stop the rain? They're all drowning anyway. Pain. Sorrow. Debt. Drowning. Just get it over with. She passed a guard. He called a 'hello'. Mia ignored him. Mia was even taken back by her coldness. She remembered asking Ghaleon once why he never said 'hello' to the gaurds. He had said they were idiots. Mia now realized he was right. She finally reached the heavy oak door of the 'inner' library of Vane. Mia was surprised it had survived the fall. God, she talked as if the city had tripped, not blown out of the sky. Mia pushed on the door with all her weight. It eventually swung open.  
* * * * *  
The library was lit with candles. It had just enough light to read. She walked to the large, polished desk with the highback chair. In front of it was a leather clad, musty book. A maroon sash hung out the end marking her page.  
Mia sat down in the chair and slid the book over to her. She flipped to the right page. At least she tried. A large hairy spider sprang out. She instantly zapped it.  
It burst into a silent flame. She flicked the curled and charred body away.  
Mia looked down at the book. A small slip of parchment stuck deep into the page.  
She pulled it out. Mia read what was written aloud.  
  
  
Four heroes were chosen to fight.  
They fought bravely throughout the night.  
Many were killed.  
Many they killed.  
When was killing right?  
They fought to the darkest tower.  
To fight the most evil power.  
But what made his killing wrong  
And ours right.  
The many we killed that night.  
  
Tears began to smear the perfectly inked poem. It was signed, 'Ghaleon'.  
Mia's hands began to shake uncontrollably. The crisp, old paper crackled with the movement.   
"Why don't you stop!"  
Mia began to sob and ripped the paper apart. Then again and again until it was a million pieces. The paper cut her hands making them drip blood onto the floor.  
She threw the pieces showering the library with yellow snow.   
"Now you've gone and hurt yourself."  
Mia's sobs quieted, but tears still fell. She listened to her friend. Her father. She listened to Ghaleon. Even though he was gone he still haunted her.   
"Please," Her voice was on a verge of a sob,"..Stop."  
Mia's bleeding hands were clenched so tight they were shaking.  
* * * * * *  
  
Mia fed her mother her food slowly. She enjoyed being with her mother. It took her mind of of the 'problem'.  
"Kill her."  
His voice was back. She hated him now. Mia hadn't had a moment alone for two weeks. Because he was still here. Ghaleon wasn't dead. He was in her. Mia couldn't get rid of him. She had tried spells. She had tried everything. He was still there.   
Mia pushed him away.  
"More?" she asked her mother.   
* * * * * *  
  
"Do you want to get rid of me?" Ghaleon asked coyly.  
Mia nodded her head. Tears still came.  
"There is only ONE way......................."  
* * * * * *  
  
Nash found her body later that night. She was dead. There wasn't a single mark on her. Beside her there was a yellowed sheet of parchment. It looked like at one time it was torn up, but had been put back together. On it was a poem. It was signed Ghaleon, but it was in Mia's small, compact, neat writing.  
  
FIN  



End file.
